strikeforce_kittyfandomcom-20200214-history
StrikeForce Kitty 2
Strikeforce Kitty 2 is the second installment of Strikeforce Kitty, with a different system of levels and new outfits. Overview Terrain The damage of the traps is variable and the same in all terrains, depending on the maximum health of your kitten setting off the trap. *'Highlands', no traps *'Swamp', with spiked traps *'Northland', with traps as winter foxes with knives underground *'Forest', with bear traps *'Foxtown', with traps as explosions Fish count *Yellow - 1 fish *Blue - 5 fishes *Red - 10 fishes *Magenta - 12 fishes *Green - 14 fishes *Gold - ? fishes Fishes may also heal your kittens if you have a costume with a "Treat kittens for collected fish +X" skill. All kittens heal X points regardless of the fish color. Chests and Lottery Each level has two or more chests, inside either have a key, a LOTTERY TICKET, or a GOLD LOTTERY TICKET: *A chest that has a chain around can be opened if a kitten has the costume with a "Breaks open the locked chests" skill. Keys are used to unlock doors when otherwise doors counts as a wall and can be bumped to change directions. *A wooden chest can be opened for a LOTTERY TICKET, can be attempted for three random items for your kittens Note: Even if you have the new item(s), sometimes when you defeat a fox you usually get an item that is already on your collection from the lottery. *A golden chest can be opened for a GOLD LOTTERY TICKET, can be attempted for a random artifact. There are 21 artifacts in total, they can be found here (spoilers). Events Holiday Mode: until January 31/February 1, 2015 *There are presents found in some levels, presents give a Lottery Ticket if taken. *The cat who manages the items appears near the exit sign wearing a Santa Claus costume (which is unobtainable). Bosses (spoilers) Warning: Spoilers! If you don't want to know what the boss is or know its strategy to defeat it, skip this section. 1: Foxzilla At the beginning, a larger and more metallic form of Foxzilla, called Robofoxzilla (based on the Godzilla films) holds and destroys the actual Foxzilla (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) by using its beam-based breath. Your kittens will fight the metal Foxzilla. It has 600 health, with (in order) six rockets deals 5 damage to all kittens exposed to the blast, a laser cannon inflicting 7 damage to a single kitten, and the beam-based attack that deals 3 damage to all kittens caught in its beam. 2: Foxbazer (carried from Strikeforce Kitty) At the beginning, Foxbazer (based on Bowser, from the Mario game series) wakes up and eats a Super Mushroom (also from the Mario series) lying in front of him and turns into Super Foxbazer. The first thing to do is to let your kittens bump into Super Foxbazer's foot and jump to the platforms you passed before meeting Foxbazer. After jumping some platforms and bumping some rocks, you fight Super Foxbazer in the face. He has 2000 health, and his only attack, two giant fireballs, deal 12 damage each to a single kitten. 3: Glafox At the beginning, your kittens will arrive below a platform with a fox and a trapdoor/lever combo. In addition, a crate (known as a Weighted Companion Cube from the Portal video game series) will be dropped, and a hanging wooden construct will descend from a pulley. The objective is to attack the pulley. The pulley has 3000 health. There are two types of attacks: A blue portal appears in front of the pulley (below the construct), which one kitten can be teleported (and miss its melee attack) and come out from an orange portal back on the left and be dealt 9 damage from the fall/shift; and the other is that a crate falls down to the trapdoor, the fox pulls the lever, the crate falls again, a blue portal appears, crate passes through it, and comes out of an orange portal just below one of your kittens, dealing 14 damage (actually 2 "7" damage points) to the targeted cat. The best way to beat Glafox is to use ranged kittens so the portal that appears in front does not teleport you back and to damage. There is no boss to face in the Forest area. 4: Foxozord Previously, clicking the skull icon then playing it can glitch the game, proceeding to some part in level 20 with 10000000 fishes. Passing level 20 would've helped. This is fixed after Holiday Mode ended. Your fish collected in level 20 will not be counted when you fight this boss (even if you win). In Level 20 (Foxtown 4), jump to the platform above the two foxes (Clone and Darth father/Clone trooper and Darth Vader) then jump to the floor where the fox cloning machines are held. Your kittens will kick the glass window and proceed to the Foxking's throne room (The Foxking is carried from Strikeforce Kitty). At the beginning, the Foxking has a strange mecha behind him. The Foxking stands up his throne, teleports to the mecha, and five foxes wearing Mighty Morphin Power Rangers outfits fall down to the throne room, combining the mecha with their zords, creating the Foxozord. The Foxozord has 4000 health. The attacks are zord separations of the limbs (in order: yellow, blue, black, pink) dealing 16 damage each to all kittens. Once the zord is defeated, the Foxking comes out of the zord's torso and retreats to a blue portal nearby. "To be continued..." with a fox on the bottom right, then a scene in the submarine with your kittens celebrating victory with the three other cats and the king on the bottom left. Spoilers end here. Character statistics See Strikeforce Kitty 2/Character statistics. For referencing Note: some characters have redirects to their proper Wikia article. Level 1 (Highland 1) Minion - A Minion (who?) from the film Despicable Me, its sequel, and the upcoming film Minions (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Allows use of teleport" Revenger - El Zorro, a popular character made into multiple films; "Speed up all kittens +1" Atom - Astro Boy (Tetsuwan Atom) from the manga/anime series of the same name; "Treats kittens for collected fish +1" Cowboy B - Spike Spiegel from the anime/manga series Cowboy Bebop; "Increasing the number of fish gathered 20%" Vagrant - Himura Kenshin from the manga/anime series Rurouni Kenshin (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Power up all kittens +1" Kick - Kick Buttowski from the Disney XD series of the same name; "Breaks barriers" Thief - Aladdin, character from the film of the same name, known for stealing bread at the beginning of the film; "Shows invisible objects" Maiar - Sauron as appeared from The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings film series, Maiar is his original form; "Enegrysic up all kittens +1" (actually Energy up all kittens +1) Level 2 (Highland 2) Daddy - Big Daddy from the Bioshock game franchise; "Increasing the number of fish gathered 20%" Fox - Naruto Uzumaki from the manga/anime series Naruto; "Shows invisible objects" Plum - Sakura Haruno from Naruto; "Treats kittens for collected fish +1" Teacher - Kakashi Hatake from Naruto; "Power up all kittens +1" Judge - Judge Dread from the movies and comics of the same name; "Increasing the number of fish gathered 20%" Hatter - The Mad Hatter from the 2010 film Alice in Wonderland; "Power up all kittens +1" Fan - Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto, "Uchiwa" is Japanese for a hand fan; "Speed up all kittens +1" 11 Prince - Zero/Lelouch from the anime series Code Geass; "Enegry up all kittens +1" Human - Finn from the cartoon television series Adventure Time; "A chance of double damage 20%" Dog - Jake from Adventure Time; "Allows the use of teleport" Level 3 (Highland 3) Lara - Lara Croft from the Tomb Raider video games (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Sees the traps" Italian - Ezio from the Assassin's Creed video game series; "Speed up all kittens +2" Space hunter - Boba Fett from the Star Wars franchise (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Increase the number of fish gathered 20%" Foundress - Haruhi Suzumiya from the light novel/manga/anime series of the same name, founder of the SOS Brigade; "Removes obstacles from the path" Berry-chan - Ichigo Kurosaki from the manga/anime series Bleach, "Ichigo" is Japanese for straw''berry''; "Power up all kittens +2" Droog - Alex from the movie A Clockwork Orange (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "A chance for double damage 5%" Boxer - Rocky Balboa from the Rocky movies (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "A chance for double damage 5%" Walter - Walter Kovacs a.k.a. Rorschach from The Watchmen comic books and movie (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Breaks barriers" Bride - Beatrix Kiddo (The Bride) from the movies Kill Bill Vol. 1 and Kill Bill Vol. 2 (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "A chance for double damage 5%" Billy - Billy the Puppet from the Saw franchise (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Treats kittens for collected fish +1" Level 4 (Highland 4) Frank - Frankenstein's monster from various media based on the character by Mary Shelley; "Treats kittens for collected fish +1" Archer - Robin Hood from the Disney film of the same name; "Speed up all kittens +2" Arny barbarian - Conan the Barbarian from the movies of the same name; "Power up all kittens +2" Arny 1000 - T1000 from the Terminator franchise; "Breaks barriers" Fly boy - Peter Pan from the Disney film series of the same name, and subsequent appearances in various Disney media; "Increase number of fish gathered 20%" Hook - Captain Hook from Peter Pan and its subsequent appearances; "Speed up all kittens +3" Frederick - Freddy Krueger from the Nightmare on Elm Street film series (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "A change to deal double damage ?%" Sailor - Popeye (the Sailor Man) from the comic/cartoons/films of the same name; "Treats kittens for collected fish +2" Sturdy - Bluto from Popeye; Note: Currently this set is not working if equipped in full; "Breaks barriers" Oroku saki - The Shredder from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise, Oroku Saki is his original name (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Breaks open the locked chests" Level 5 (Swamp 1) Winfield - Jules Winnfield from the film Pulp Fiction (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Increase number of fish gathered 20%" Redhead - Merida from the Disney/PIXAR movie Brave; "Sees the traps" Hunter D - Vampire Hunter D from the novel/film/manga of the same name; "Removes obstacles from the path" Typhoon - Vash the Stampede (The Humanoid Typhoon) from the manga/anime series Trigun; "Treats kittens for collected fish +1" P-turtle - Donatello/Donnie from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Enegry up all kittens +1" Y-turtle - Michelangelo/Mikey from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Treats kittens for collected fish +1" Friday - Jason from the Friday the 13th movie series (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Enegry up all kittens +2" B-turtle - Leonardo/Leo from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Increases number of fish gathered 20%" R-turtle - Raphael/Raph from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Breaks open the locked chests" Level 6 (Swamp 2) Boom-Boom man - Bomberman from the video game series of the same name; "Breaks open the locked chests" Shadow - Ryu Hayabusa from the video games Ninja Gaiden and Dead or Alive; "A chance for double damage 7%" H.G. Poter - Harry Potter from the book/film series of the same name (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Sees the traps" Slowpoke - Slowpoke from the Pokémon franchise; "Allows the use of teleport" Spark - The Flash from the DC Comics franchise of the same name; "Speed up all kittens +3" Agent - Sam Fisher from the video game series/novel Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell; Shows invisible objects" Pitman - "Steve" skin from the game Minecraft; "Breaks barriers" Willy - Willy Wonka as appeared from the film Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Increasing the number of fish gathered 20%" Sparrow - Jack Sparrow from the Pirates of the Caribbean film series (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Enegry up all kittens +3" Death - Manuel "Manny" Calavera from the LucasArts game "Grim Fandango" (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Treats kittens for collected fish +2" Level 7 (Swamp 3) Mouse man - Mickey Mouse, a mascot of the Disney franchise; "Enegrysic up all kittens +3" Mouse girl - Minnie Mouse, his girlfriend, also a mascot of the Disney franchise; "Sees the traps" Nya-Nya - the web sensation Nyan Cat, also known as Pop Tart Cat (carried from Strikeforce Kitty, now includes a milk bottle as a weapon); "Increasing the number of fish gathered 20%" Great vampire - Count Dracula from various films, mostly from titles of the same name (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Increasing the number of fish gathered 20%" 47 - Agent 47 from the Hitman video game series (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "A chance for double damage 7%" Fire - Charmander from Pokémon, Fire is the Type; "Power up all kittens +2" W-Turtle - Squirtle from Pokémon, W is short for Water (-Type), and appears as a turtle; "Removes obstacles from the path" Kpock - Spock from the Star Trek television series (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Sees the traps" Sirk - James T. Kirk from Star Trek, the first letters of their names are swapped (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Removes obstacles from the path" Electro-rat - Pikachu from Pokémon, an Electric-type that looks like a mouse; "Breaks open the locked chests" Plant - Bulbasaur from Pokémon; "Increasing the number of fish gathered 20%" Level 8 (Swamp 4) Lun chi - Chun-Li from the Street Fighter game series, with the first letters swapped (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Power up all kittens +2" Warrior lady - Xena from the television series Xena: Warrior Princess (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Speed up all kittens +4" Lowenbru - Peter Griffin from the cartoon sitcom television series Family Guy, Löwenbräu is his middle name (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Increasing the number of fish gathered 20%" Blue girl - Marge Simpson from the cartoon comedy television series The Simpsons (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Enegry up all kittens +4" Bending Unit - Bender from the cartoon sitcom television series Futurama (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Breaks open the locked chests" Ren - Ken from Street Fighter (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "A chance for double damage 7%" Kyu - Ryu from Street Fighter, the first letters of their names are swapped (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Allows the use of teleport" Crowbarman - Gordon Freeman from the Half-Life video game series, known for his use of the crowbar as a weapon (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Breaks barriers" Guido - V from the graphic novel/film V For Vendetta (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Power up all kittens +3" Kevin - Anon from the Tron movies, his programing was coded by Kevin Flynn (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Removes obstacles from the path" Level 9 (Northland 1) Ashley - Ashley James "Ash" Williams from the Evil Deads movie series (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Sees the traps" William - Fred Flinstone from the cartoon series The Flinstones; "Treats kittens for collected fish +2" Joseph - Barney Rubble from The Flinstones, William and Joseph references the first names of the creators (William Hanna and Joseph Barbera) of the cartoon series; "Shows invisible objects" Elect - Neo from The Matrix film trilogy (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "A chance for double damage 9%" Right man - Stanley "Stan" Marsh from the animated television series South Park (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Power up all kittens +3" Beggar - Kenneth "Kenny" McCormick from South Park (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Removes obstacles from the path" Clown - The Joker from the Batman franchise (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "A chance for double damage 9%" Bat - Batman from the DC Comics franchise of the same name (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Power up all kittens +4" Warbler - Robin, his partner, also from the DC Comics franchise Batman; "Allows the use of teleport" Jew - Kyle Broflovski from South Park (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Speed up all kittens +5" Bold-faced - Eric Theodore Cartman from South Park (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Treats kittens for collected fish +2" Level 10 (Northland 2) Chef will - Dr. Hannibal Lecter as seen in the Silence of the Lamb movie (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Treats kittens for collected fish +2" Indie - Indiana Jones from the film series of the same name (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Speed up all kittens +6" Cook - Sanji from the manga/anime series One Piece; "Treats kittens for collected fish +2" Liar - Usopp from One Piece; "Breaks open the locked chests" Waka-Waka - PacMan from the arcade game and Disney XD series PacMan and the Ghostly Adventures (carried from Strikeforce Kitty, plus a red ghost Blinky as a weapon); "Removes obstacles from the path" Spartan - Kratos from the God of War video game series (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "A chance for double damage 9%" Solidman - Solid Snake from the Metal Gear video game series (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Allows the use of teleport" 117 - John-117 "Master Chief" from the Halo video game series (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Increasing the number of fish gathered 20%" Hat - Monkey D. Luffy (or Straw Hat Luffy) from One Piece; "Enegry up all kittens +5" First Mate - Roronoa Zoro from One Piece; "Breaks barriers" Level 11 (Northland 3) Kurunir - Saruman (the White) as appeared from The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings film series, Kurunir (Curunír) is his name in Sindarin; "Increasing the number of fish gathered 20%" Olórin - Gandalf (the Grey) as appeared from The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings film series, Olórin is his name in Quenya (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Sees the traps" ??? - Possibly the character shown in the teaser trailers for the new Star Wars movies due to the light saber with the hilt; "Treats kittens for collected fish +2" Terry B - Terry Bogard frrm Fatal Fury and King of Fighters SNK video games (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Shows invisible objects" Wonderman - Superman from the comics/film series of the same name (carried from Strikeforce Kitty, hair is a new addition here); "Speed up all kittens +6" Superwoman - Wonder Woman from the comics of the same name, the prefixes of their names are swapped (carried from Strikeforce Kitty, sword is a new addition here); "Allows the use of teleport" Wade - Deadpool from the comics of the same name (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "A chance for double damage 9%" Gulo Gulo - Wolverine from the X-Men franchise (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Breaks open the locked chests" Mike - Beavis from the television sitcom cartoon series Beavis and the Butthead; "Sees the traps" Judge - Butthead from Beavis and the Butthead, "Mike" and "Judge" reference to the voice actor of both characters; "Breaks open the locked chests" Level 12 (Northland 4) Monocular - Cyclops from the X-Men franchise; "Power up all kittens +4" Metalman - Iron Man from the franchise of the same name (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Removes obstacles from the path" Captain - Captain America from the franchise of the same name (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Enegry up all kittens +5" Cybercop - Robocop from the movies of the same name; "Enegry up all kittens +5" Brown-chan - Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter from the manga/anime series Sailor Moon; "Speed up all kittens +7" Blue-chan - Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury from Sailor Moon, with a lyre; "Enegry up all kittens +6" Edbrock - Venom from the Spider-Man franchise; "A chance for double damage 9%" Pit - Spider-Man from the franchise of the same name; "Allows the use of teleport" Blonde-chan - Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon from the manga/anime series of the same name, with a Moon Stick; "Power up all kittens +5" Purple-chan - Rei Hino/Sailor Mars from Sailor Moon, with a bow; "Shows invisible objects" Level 13 (Forest 1) Black death - Ryuk from the manga/anime series Death Note; "A chance for double damage 12%" Executioner - Light Yagami/Kira from Death Note; "Power up all kittens +5" Old Macaque - Cranky Kong from the Donkey Kong franchise; "Increasing the number of fish gathered 20%" Macaque girl - Dixie Kong from '' Donkey Kong'' Note: Currently this set is not working if equipped in full; "Sees the traps" Sweet Tooth - L Lawliet from Death Note; "Enegry up all kittens +7" White death - Rem from Death Note; "A chance for double damage 12%" Knight - Dirk the Daring from the game series Dragon's Lair; "Shows invisible objects" Cragman - Mega Man from the game series of the same name; "Allows the use of teleport" Gorilla - Donkey Kong from the franchise of the same name; "Breaks open the locked chests" Macaque - Diddy Kong from Donkey Kong; "Speed up all kittens +7" Level 14 (Forest 2) Hedgehog - Sonic the Hedgehog from the franchise of the same name; "Treats kittens for collected fish +2" Redhead - Shaggy Rogers from the Scooby-Doo franchise; "Increasing the number of fish gathered 20%" Geek - Velma Dinkley from Scooby-Doo;"Allows the use of teleport" Blond - Fred Jones from Scooby-Doo; "Enegry up all kittens +6" Babe - Daphne Blake from Scooby-Doo; "Treats kittens for collected fish +3" Starfish - Patrick Star from the Nickelodeon series SpongeBob SquarePants; "Treats kittens for collected fish +2" Sponge - SpongeBob SquarePants from the Nickelodeon series of the same name, who looks like a kitchen sponge; "Shows invisible objects" Depot boy - Vault Dweller from the video games series Fallout; "Breaks barriers" Racer-X - Racer X (The Masked Racer) from the manga/anime franchise Speed Racer; "Speed up all kittens +7" Racer - Speed Racer/Gō Mifune from the franchise of the same name; "Removes obstacles from the path" Level 15 (Forest 3) Space G - Space Ghost from the cartoon series of the same name; "Sees the traps" Ghostface - The Killer from the Scream franchise; "A chance for double damage 12%" Disinfector - Dale Gribble from the King of the Hill franchise; "Sees the traps" Ranger - Boomhauer from King of the Hill; "Breaks open the locked chests" Triangle boy - Pyramid Head from the Silent Hill franchise; "Removes obstacles from the path" Plumber - Mario from the game series/franchise of the same name (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Increasing the number of fish gathered 20%" Brer - Luigi from the Mario series (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Speed up all kittens +8" Hairdresser - Bill Dauterive from King of the Hill; "Increasing the number of fish gathered 20%" Pickup-master - Hank Hill from King of the Hill; "Shows invisible objects" Cherry - Princess Peach from the Mario series (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Allows the use of teleport" Level 16 (Forest 4) Grynt - Grunt from the Mass Effect game series; "Breaks barriers" Zorah - Tali'Zorah vas Normandy from Mass Effect; "Allows the use of teleport" Vakarin - Garrus Vakarian from Mass Effect; "Power up all kittens +6" Anung - Hellboy from the franchise of the same name; "A chance for double damage 5%" Cucumber - Piccolo from the manga/anime franchise Dragon Ball; "Power up all kittens +7" Betzita - Vegeta from Dragon Ball; "Enegry up all kittens +8" Lawson - Female Commander Shepard from Mass Effect, Lawson is another character from the series; "Enegry up all kittens +7" Sheperd - Male Commander Shepard from Mass Effect; "Shows invisible objects" Master - ''Master'' Roshi (Kame-sennin) from Dragon Ball; "Increasing the number of fish gathered 20%" Kakaroto - Goku from Dragon Ball, Kakarrot (transcribed Kakarotto) is his birth name; "Shows invisible objects" Level 17 (Foxtown 1) Come here! - Scorpion from the video game series Mortal Kombat, "Come here!" is one of his taunts in the series (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "A chance for double damage 12%" Tundra - Sub Zero (either Bi-Han or Kuai Liang) from Mortal Kombat (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Enegry up all kittens +8" Ipkiss - The Mask from the movies of the same name; "Treats kittens for collected fish +3" Lizard - Reptile from Mortal Kombat; "Speed up all kittens +9" Whiff - Smoke from Mortal Kombat; "Speed up all kittens +9" Indigenous - Nightwolf from Mortal Kombat; "Treats kittens for collected fish +3" Lightning-guy - Raiden from Mortal Kombat, Raiden is Japanese for lightning; "Allows the use of teleport" Aldrin - Buzz Lightyear from the Disney/PIXAR film series Toy Story, references Edwin "Buzz" Aldrin, an astronaut in real life; "Speed up all kittens +8" Sheriff - Woody from Toy Story; "Removes obstacles from the path" Green Light - Green Lantern from the DC Comics franchise of the same name; "Power up all kittens +6" Level 18 (Foxtown 2) Black sword - Guts from the manga/anime series Berserk; "Power up all kittens +7" Hawk - Griffith from Berserk; "Speed up all kittens +8" Nonag - Ganondorf from The Legend of Zelda franchise, nickname Ganon spelled backwards; "Power up all kittens +9" Twili - Twilight Princess from The Legend of Zelda franchise, Twili is her race; "Treats kittens for collected fish +4" Uncle - Scrooge McDuck from various Disney media, Uncle in relation of Donald Duck, another mascot of the franchise; "Breaks open the locked chests" Neighbor - Totoro from the film My Neighbor Totoro; "Breaks barriers" Rinku - Link from The Legend of Zelda franchise, Rinku is his Japanese name (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Power up all kittens +9" notZelda - Sheik from The Legend of Zelda franchise; "Increasing the number of fish gathered 20%" NGE - EVA 01 from the manga/anime series Neon Genesis Evangelion, the first letters abbreviated; "Enegry up all kittens +10" Magnet-man - Magneto from the X-Men franchise; "Shows invisible objects" Level 19 (Foxtown 3) Aran - Samus Aran from the Metroid franchise, known as "Zero Suit Samus" in the Super Smash Bros. game series; "Shows invisible objects" Nelly - Nelly from the indie game series of the same name, the furry friend is from Nelly 2; "Increasing the number of fish gathered 20%" Mechanic- R2-D2 from Star Wars; "Treats kittens for collected fish +4" Translator - C-3PO from Star Wars; "Increasing the number of fish gathered 20%" Shewshaka - Chewbacca from Star Wars; "Speed up all kittens +9" Smuggler - Han Solo from Star Wars (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Allows the use of teleport" ChebuRash - Cheburashka, an iconic Russian cartoon character; "Speed up all kittens +10" Boat - Batou from the manga/anime franchise Ghost in the Shell, his name is somewhat related to the word boat; "Power up all kittens +8" Maj - Major Motoko Kusanagi from Ghost in the Shell; "Removes obstacles from the path" Level 20 (Foxtown 4) Power red - Red Ranger, either the first or the second, from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (the first of the Power Rangers franchise); "Speed up all kittens +10" Power pink - Pink Ranger, either the first or the second, from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers; "Enegry up all kittens +10" Priest - Alexander Anderson from the manga/anime series Hellsing and (manga-based) Hellsing Ultimate; "A chance for double damage 12%" Dracula - Alucard from Hellsing and Hellsing Ultimate; "Enegry up all kittens +8" Power yellow - Yellow Ranger, either the first or second, from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers; "A chance for double damage 15%" Flywalker - Luke Skywalker from the Star Wars franchise (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "Enegry up all kittens +9" Clone - One of the Clone troopers from Star Wars; "Power up all kittens +8" Darth father - Darth Vader from Star Wars (carried from Strikeforce Kitty); "A chance for double damage 15%" Power black - Black Ranger, either the first or the second, from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers; "Power up all kittens +10" Power blue - Blue Ranger, (real name), from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers; "Breaks open the locked chests" Alchemist - Edward Elric from the manga/anime series Fullmetal Alchemist; "Enegry up all kittens +9" Fullmetal - Alphonse Elric, his brother, from Fullmetal Alchemist; "Breaks barriers" Artifact referencing (spoilers) *1: A box head **Bold-faced > Awesomo - Eric Cartman in his cardboard robot suit from a Season 8 episode *2: A gold ring **Bride > Uma - The Bride in her wedding gown as seen at the beginning of Kill Bill Vol. 1, with the katana *3: A Dragon Ball from the manga/anime series of the same name **Betzita > Dragon man - Vegeta's Super Saiyan transformation **Kakaroto > Dragon man - Goku's Super Saiyan transformation *4: An [[w:c:megaman:Tank|'Energy Tank']] from the Mega Man series **Cragman > Tankman - Mega Man X in his armor *5: A [[w:c:metroid:Metroid_(species)|'Metroid']] from the video game series of the same name **Aran > Iron lady - Samus Aran in her Power Suit *6: A Staff **Warbler > Grayson - Nightwing, whose real name is Dick Grayson, who also is Robin in the comics *7: A Poké Ball (from Pokémon) **Fire > Monster level 2 - Charmeleon **W-Turtle > Monster level 2 - Wartortle **Electro-rat > Monster level 2 - Raichu, with an invisible projectile as a ranged attack **Plant > Monster level 2 - Ivysaur **Even though Slowpoke is a Pokémon, it cannot be combined with the Poké Ball. *8: A Diamond Pickaxe from the game Minecraft **Pitman > Notch - Steve with Diamond Helmet, Armor, and Pickaxe *9: The Hyrule coat of arms (Triforce with wings) from The Legend of Zelda franchise **notZelda > Hyrule - Princess Zelda as appeared from ?? *10: A Shuriken **Shadow > Gaiden - Ryu (or "Player 1") in the original Ninja Gaiden arcade game *11: A bottle cap with writing "Nuka Cola" **Depot boy > Warrior brotherhood - ?? *12: Metal Gear Mk. II **Solidman > Oldsolid - Solid Snake as appeared in ?? *13: A black hat **Pit > Black Pit - Spider-Man in a black suit as appeared in ?? *14: A seal **Fox > Flamefox - Naruto's transformation *15: The Batman logo **Bat > Bryce - Batman with the blue mask and bomb, Bryce Fishman is the creator of the films Batman Begins and The Dark Knight Rises *16: A [http://mario.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Flower Fire Flower] from the Mario game series **Plumber > Mr. White - Fire Mario, uses fireballs as a ranged attack **Brer > Mr. White - Fire Mario (not Fire Luigi), same as above, even though Fire Flower is used on Brer/Luigi, the costume is always appears as Fire Mario *17: The seven Chaos Emeralds from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise **Hedgehog > Gold Hedgehog - "Super Sonic", Sonic's super transformation *18: The Mortal Combat Sign (Orb with a dragon) **Come here! > Pupil of Shao Kahn - Shang Tsung **Tundra > Pupil of Shao Kahn - Shang Tsung, same as above; no matter who you equip the sign, the appearance is always the same. **Lizard > Pupil of Shao Kahn - Shang Tsung **Whiff > Pupil of Shao Kahn - Shang Tsung **Indigenous > Pupil of Shao Kahn - Shang Tsung **Lightning guy > Pupil of Shao Kahn - Shang Tsung *19: An iron plate **Metalman > Tincanman - Model 1 *20: A cassette tape? **Darth father > Jedi - Anakin Skywalker (before he was Darth Vader, with the long brown hair) of the Star Wars franchise *21: A [[w:c:hitman:Fire_axe|'fire axe']] **47 > Reverend - Agent 47 with the fire axe